<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浅析彭格列十世与瓦利亚首领的关系对彭格列家族发展的影响 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196061">浅析彭格列十世与瓦利亚首领的关系对彭格列家族发展的影响</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*本文所涉及的一切内容都纯属胡扯，不具有任何学术含义和现实意义。<br/>*是27X。虽然看起来像无差。因为学术不分家。</p><p>摘要：意大利彭格列家族是世界顶尖的黑手党组织，其现任首领十世沢田纲吉在位十年，将家族带领得井井有条。但沢田纲吉与彭格列独立暗杀部队瓦利亚的首领XANXUS在外界看来一直是水火不容的关系。本文通过深入分析两位首领的实际关系，论述其体现的情感因素与对家族发展的影响。<br/>关键词：首领关系；情感因素；家族影响。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浅析彭格列十世与瓦利亚首领的关系对彭格列家族发展的影响</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摘要：意大利彭格列家族是世界顶尖的黑手党组织，其现任首领十世沢田纲吉在位十年，将家族带领得井井有条。但沢田纲吉与彭格列独立暗杀部队瓦利亚的首领XANXUS在外界看来一直是水火不容的关系。本文通过深入分析两位首领的实际关系，论述其体现的情感因素与对家族发展的影响。  </p><p>关键词：首领关系；情感因素；家族影响。</p><p> </p><p>一、引言</p><p>（一）彭格列及瓦利亚简介</p><p>彭格列（Vongola）家族，意大利黑手党组织，意大利语意为蛤蜊。彭格列起初是保护居民的自警团，创始人为Giotto（沢田家康）。彭格列在意大利西西里岛成立，是一个资产、规模、势力和声望皆备的一流黑手党组织，在所处的黑手党联盟中是核心组织。其同盟家族有加百罗涅家族、波维诺家族、西蒙家族等。彭格列现任首领是沢田纲吉（Sawada Tsunayoshi），其守护者有狱寺隼人（Gokudera Hayato）、山本武（Yamamoto Takeshi）、蓝波·波维诺（Lambo Bovino）、笹川了平（Sasagawa Ryohei）、云雀恭弥（Hibari Kyouya）、六道骸（Rokudo Mukuro）/库洛姆·髑髅（Chrome Dokuro）。</p><p>瓦利亚（Varia）是彭格列家族的特殊独立暗杀部队，是精锐而残酷的杀手精英团体，任务完成率极高。瓦利亚现任首领是XANXUS，作战部部长为斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗（Superbi Squalo），其他成员有贝尔菲戈尔（Belphegor）、玛蒙（Mammon）、弗兰（Fran）、路斯利亚（Lussuria）、列维·亚·坦（Levi A Than）等。</p><p>（二）研究意义</p><p>随着时代的发展，黑手党界也经历了一轮又一轮的洗血换代，彭格列家族早已成为黑手党的顶尖存在。在各大求职平台上，彭格列子公司的招聘信息通常在发布后的12小时内就因报名人数过多导致平台网络系统瘫痪而不得不关闭线上应聘渠道，甚至有人不惜倒贴钱、多处托关系找门路寻求进入彭格列工作的机会。一职难求的现象足以彰显彭格列的地位，而近年其他黑手党组织也陆陆续续与彭格列家族达成同盟关系，数据显示仅上半年就多达18个。</p><p>然而，在这种飞速发展的背后，彭格列家族也面临着重大的挑战：一些敌对家族及外来势力对彭格列的权力与地盘虎视眈眈，彭格列内部也常有内乱内斗发生。如何团结家族内部关系，使彭格列更加稳固地发展，维持着表里世界的和平也许是当前彭格列面临的一个重要问题。</p><p>在里世界就彭格列十世沢田纲吉与瓦利亚首领XANXUS的关系流传的猜测与传闻层出不穷。著名黑手党理论家沃夏卞德提出过“一山不容二虎，彭格列不容二狮”的说法，他指出：“彭格列十世对XANXUS的纵容，实则是在养虎为患。这种做法非但不会令XANXUS克制，反而会引起其他家族成员的不满，导致内部裂痕的出现，最终给彭格列招致灭顶性的灾难。”更有学者在长达十年的深入调查研究后指出XANXUS态度之嚣张之目中无人之放肆狂妄，沢田纲吉实则忍无可忍，但碍于名义上的叔父身份，沢田纲吉只能忍气吞声睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>沢田纲吉与XANXUS的关系体现的不仅是个人的恩怨，也是对彭格列本部与暗杀部队关系的解读。虽然瓦利亚一直自诩直属于九代首领，但无论是从彭格列十世家族还是新·彭格列一世家族的维度来讲，瓦利亚都是彭格列的重要力量，如果其首领关系确如传言所说那般不和，那么必将牵扯到内部体系的构建与力量职权的重铸。</p><p>首领关系的和谐是家族团结稳定的必不可缺的条件。作为同样优秀出众且具有强烈个人风格的首领，沢田纲吉和XANXUS在对家族的贡献上的成就毋庸置疑。本文通过对于两位首领的关系的分析，讨论其情感因素的特征，一定程度上可以探究背后所体现的彭格列内部家族关系并为当前黑手党世界的关系维系提供一些新思路和启示。</p><p> </p><p>二、彭格列十世与瓦利亚首领关系探究</p><p>由于两人身份背景的特殊性和性格特征的差异性，其关系的探究和维护也呈现出一种独特的风格。促成这种现象的原因是多种的，如两人的家庭背景、成长历程、文化差异、人际关系等。总体而言，这些不同的元素共同构成了沢田纲吉与XANXUS完整的关系网络。本文仅从本人关系与匣兵器关系两方面笼统地进行分析。</p><p>（一）本人关系</p><p>1、爆破与僵持</p><p>早在指环争夺战时期，XANXUS就率领瓦利亚与沢田纲吉及其守护者就彭格列的归属权争夺过彭格列指环及十代首领继承权并失败。事情过后瓦利亚对外宣称依然效忠彭格列九代并表示不承认十代。两人的关系经历了一段时间的剑拔弩张，出于瓦利亚令人闻风丧胆的凶残程度和XANXUS本人的脾气，彼时尚为国中生的沢田纲吉对于XANXUS甚至有些畏惧。但沢田纲吉在日本读书期间，XANXUS定居意大利，两人之间的直接冲突少之又少。</p><p>XANXUS其人，性情喜怒不定，作风冷酷残暴，曾经策划并实施了震惊全黑手党界的“摇篮事件”。在指环争夺战夺权失败后，XANXUS的性格和做派也没有丝毫的收敛。据一位不愿意透露姓名但透露了代号的某瓦利亚热心成员F称，XANXUS经常因吃不到合心意的牛排而打伤部下，会将红酒泼到其雨守斯库瓦罗的头发上，对部下的言语攻击则是家常便饭。反观彭格列十世沢田纲吉，为人温和善良好说话，连续十年蝉联“彭格列最受欢迎领导”榜首。（值得一提的是，该榜单第二名连续十年也都是XANXUS。据彭格列公证处透露，第二名的结果可能与幻术师做票造假有关。）《黑手党时代人物》杂志评价他是“真正纯粹而包容的大空。从没有一位首领像他一般仁慈。……沢田纲吉是最像黑手党也最不像黑手党的黑手党”。</p><p>两人关系的恶化是偶然也是必然。彭格列发展至今，已经形成了一套庞大而完善的自我制度体系。诚然，有守护者对规则不屑一顾，沢田纲吉也并不在意那些繁文缛节，对普通部下也如春风般和煦温良。但彭格列总体上还是恪守着严谨的上下级制度，彭格列成员对沢田纲吉的态度以尊敬和爱戴为主。而XANXUS作为曾经最接近彭格列十代首领位置的人，对于沢田纲吉对彭格列的继承和管理都持以非常不赞同致轻蔑嫌恶程度的立场。在彭格列的十世继承仪式上，身为特殊暗杀部队瓦利亚的首领，XANXUS却缺席了此次重大仪式。有传言称XANXUS就继承一事对沢田纲吉以及彭格列九代首领Timoteo恶语相向，并且无任何理由地杀掉了瓦利亚五个精锐成员、重伤二十八个部下。</p><p>纵观工作报告和人物访谈，XANXUS对沢田纲吉的评价多为“废物”、“垃圾”、“渣滓”等带有侮辱性的字眼，且不止一次地用意大利语对沢田纲吉进行过脏话式辱骂，间或夹杂着几句英文诸如“F**k you”等。彭格列的雷之守护者蓝波·波维诺在学习英语期间曾对此提出过如“原来彭格列（此处指沢田纲吉）和XANXUS已经是这种不为人知的禁忌关系了吗？”的疑问，后被雾之守护者库洛姆抱走幸运逃离案发现场。彭格列的岚之守护者狱寺隼人多次怒斥XANXUS这种做法是在给十世乃至整个家族的形象抹黑，遭到了瓦利亚其他守护者的冷嘲热讽。后狱寺隼人与贝尔菲戈尔、弗兰、列维等人展开了激烈的斗殴，还是沢田纲吉及时赶到现场制止了战火的扩大。</p><p>近年来，沢田纲吉与XANXUS的关系虽然稍有缓和，但仍然处于不冷不热的状态，甚至有时会大动干戈。XANXUS愈发放纵，时常寻衅挑战沢田纲吉作为彭格列第十代首领的权威，而沢田纲吉多数情况下选择对其采取冷处理的态度，只要不牵扯到家族利益，也就任之不管。两人最近的一次正面冲突发生在上个月，《彭格列十一月财务报表》中简短地记录着该事件的过程与结果：“首领与XANXUS大人在瓦利亚总部打斗，造成瓦利亚总部的基地毁坏和人员伤亡。场地维修费、医药治疗费和精神损伤费总计八位数。”瓦利亚晴之守护者路斯利亚在《扒一扒我们家难搞的Boss任性的一面》中更为详尽地提及了此事，原因似乎是XANXUS罕见地生了一场病，却不愿意服用医生开具的药物。应斯库瓦罗的邀请，沢田纲吉百忙之中前往瓦利亚好言相劝XANXUS听从医嘱。至于后续为何导致了两位首领大打出手，仍然是未解之谜。</p><p>因得两人平时接触的场合和时间不多，沢田纲吉忙于处理家族事务和工作文件，XANXUS更是无事不会去彭格列本部，有事也由其作战队长斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗代劳，故而两位首领近期的关系陷入了一种称得上是诡异寒冰般的僵持之中。不知道沢田纲吉与XANXUS谁会先打破这种近乎暴风雨前的宁静的僵局，而引来的将会是血雨腥风的厮杀内斗还是风平浪静的和平局面，是今后值得跟进研究的又一课题。</p><p>2、微妙与平衡</p><p>虽然两位首领的关系貌似恶劣，瓦利亚也一直不承认彭格列现在的第十代首领，然而关键时刻XANXUS还是会帮助彭格列十代家族。在与密鲁菲奥雷（Millefiore）家族的战斗中，瓦利亚暗杀部队选择留守意大利主战场，成为彭格列家族有力的援军共同作战。XANXUS在战斗中曾说过“彭格列里不管内部有什么纷争，但是对抗外来的垃圾，彭格列是一体的”这样的话，令其与沢田纲吉的关系变得更加扑朔迷离。这是否是一种态度的转变或者双标本质的冰山一角的体现仍有待深思，但可以肯定的是，两位首领对彭格列的家族荣誉及一致对外原则达成了高度共识。</p><p>目前彭格列可公开的财务报表显示，彭格列每年给予瓦利亚的拨款之高，足以养活其他家族的十支普通暗杀部队。而瓦利亚的款项中XANXUS的饮食起居和爱好收藏占据八成。每年XANXUS的生日，沢田纲吉都会以本人名义委派守护者前往瓦利亚送去祝福和礼物。由于该项任务危险度数过高，不适合指派尚且年幼的雷之守护者，雾之守护者又以“不想见不成器的糟心徒弟”为由婉拒，而岚之守护者一向对XAXNUS颇有微词，故此事一般由与瓦利亚联系密切的晴之守护者或与斯库瓦罗私交甚好的雨之守护者执行。除去彭格列云之守护者与雾之守护者平日里“切磋”的开销，彭格列财务最大的维修支出便是瓦利亚财务部上报的需要彭格列本部报销的费用。瓦利亚似乎热衷于进行暴力的输出，自己人打自己人已经不能满足他们残破而变态的心理需求，经常会跑到彭格列本部挑衅其他家族成员以满足他们焦灼的欲望和对杀戮的渴求。也难怪瓦利亚的晴之守护者路斯利亚评价他们瓦利亚是“表里俱污的团体”。</p><p>在前彩虹之子阿尔克巴雷诺（Arcobaleno）之一可乐尼洛（Colonnello）与拉尔·米尔奇（Lal Mirch）的婚礼上，沢田纲吉与XANXUS共同接到过新娘的捧花。沢田纲吉被其中一束捧花砸中脸颊，而另一束捧花则落在了XANXUS脚边。该场景被沢田纲吉的家庭教师里包恩（Reborn）戏称为“destinato nella vita（命中注定）”。新娘捧花为何有两束，有猜测是婚礼策划的疏忽，也有猜测是里包恩的恶作剧。不过，更令人惊讶和好奇的是，连彭格列十世继承仪式都缺席的XANXUS居然会出席这两位与他非亲非故的前彩虹之子的婚礼。对此，瓦利亚的岚之守护者贝尔菲戈尔表示“Boss到年纪了，也想结婚了，嘻嘻嘻”。这一诉求被碰巧路过的弗兰听到，在未被核实的情况下便立即被上报给了彭格列婚事机构。在彭格列雾之守护者六道骸的积极帮助下，遵循着“内部消化优先，同性不忌”的原则，不出半天婚事机构便得出了XANXUS的结婚对象匹配检测报告——与其适婚度高达99%的彭格列十世沢田纲吉。这其中是否有黑箱操作尚未取证，但结果是事情败露后六道骸和弗兰双双被扣了年终奖金。此外，弗兰还被罚抄了五千遍《彭格列员工守则》。贝尔菲戈尔曾经在社交平台上的公共账号发表过一条动态，言语间暗指弗兰被勒令在彭格列早会上大声朗读两份万字检讨，一份是他本人的，另一份是他替他师父六道骸撰写并悔过的。该动态疑似因涉及彭格列机密，先已被删除。</p><p>沢田纲吉的父亲、彭格列九代门外顾问沢田家光（Sawada Iemitsu）在回忆录中这样写道：“……他（XANXUS）很多年前来家里拜访过，很喜欢奈奈做的饭。”虽然沢田家光美其名曰XANXUS的到来是“拜访”，但据黑手党内部论坛头像是奶牛的某匿名马甲号爆料称，实际情况并非如此：“家里来了很不得了的人物，好可怕！！！好强的杀气！要忍耐，我还要保护妈妈……”XANXUS不仅炸毁了后院，成功吓到了还在睡梦中的沢田纲吉，还踩碎了爆料人最喜欢吃的葡萄味糖果。至于XANXUS是否真的喜欢沢田纲吉的母亲沢田奈奈（Sawada Nana）做的料理还有待考证。彭格列内部以男性员工居多，女性成员较少，而瓦利亚成员全为男性，因此XANXUS对于女性的态度不得而知。又据另一位头像是绿色变色龙的匿名马甲号爆料称，XANXUS在沢田家并未住在客房，而是睡在了沢田纲吉的卧室：“虽然很意外，也不清楚XANXUS为什么会来，但这是一个和部下培养感情的绝佳机会。蠢纲居然跟我说什么‘开什么玩笑，那可是XANXUS，太恐怖了！我会死的！’这样的话，真是一点进步也没有。”爆料人还称，XANXUS霸占了沢田纲吉的床，于是沢田纲吉当晚只能睡在地上。不过由于该爆料的匿名性形同虚设，所以真实性也存疑，此处引用仅做参考。</p><p>而在去年的彭格列年会上，沢田纲吉不顾彭格列高层的反对亲自为XANXUS颁发了“年度最佳员工奖”。据在场的彭格列员工描述，场面一度失控，XANXUS的脸色臭得他们毫不怀疑这位独立暗杀部队的首领下一秒就能在本部和他们亲爱的彭格列第十代首领打起来，彭格列警卫队和各守护者部门都默默地迅速拉响了一级警戒。这一荒诞消息一经流出，表里世界均是一片哗然。接下来的一周时间内，《彭格列日报》接连刊登了彭格列岚之守护者狱寺隼人的《十代目不计前嫌与XANXUS握手言和实乃首领风范》、瓦利亚雨之守护者斯库瓦罗的《小鬼你搞什么这是在挑衅混蛋Boss吗？！你不想活了？！！！》、彭格列晴之守护者笹川了平的《极限地支持沢田与瓦利亚达成统一和平战线！》、瓦利亚雷之守护者列维的《无论你做什么Boss都不会承认你的死心吧沢田纲吉》、彭格列雾之守护者六道骸的《打工人的血泪史——我在彭格列打工的那几年》（又名《沢田纲吉你什么时候把克扣的年终奖还给我劝你不要不识抬举》）、瓦利亚雾之守护者玛蒙的《彭格列对金钱的不敬畏与非理性的自我救赎——论沢田纲吉企图靠区区一个“年度最佳员工奖”就想收买Boss这件事有多么离谱》、彭格列雨之守护者山本武的《哈哈你们在玩什么新游戏吗那我也写一篇好了》、瓦利亚岚之守护者贝尔菲戈尔的《王子是不会参与这么幼稚的骂战的但是沢田纲吉你这次真的在玩火》、彭格列雷之守护者蓝波的《语言表述艺术所体现的符号特征与人文关怀——一以XANXUS对彭格列的称呼为例》、瓦利亚晴之守护者路斯利亚的《沢田好有眼光哦最佳员工奖非Boss莫属~~~》、彭格列云之守护者云雀恭弥的《再吵就把你们全部咬杀》等多篇文章，引发了一轮舆论的密切关注，并且成为此后一个月内里世界高居不下的热门话题。</p><p>从以上事例可以粗略推断，在机缘巧合和诸多意外之下，彭格列十世沢田纲吉与瓦利亚首领XANXUS目前的关系疏离中包含着联系，僵持中又形成了微妙的平衡。而出于某种原因，沢田纲吉似乎想要主动谋取与XANXUS之间的暂时和平。至于XANXUS是否愿意接受沢田纲吉的示好并与其达成关系，目前看来并不能妄加断论。但是相信两位首领的关系在今后终将会有进一步的发展和质上的飞跃。</p><p>（二）匣兵器关系</p><p>1、匣兵器之间的关系</p><p>匣兵器作为一种超自然超科技的仿生学兵器，一定程度上能体现其主人的意志与态度。匣兵器之间的关系自然也能从侧面映射出两位首领之间的关系。不同于本人的忽远忽近，两位首领的匣兵器间的相处却十分融洽。</p><p>《彭格列匣兵器编年史（外传）》中不止一次地提到过沢田纲吉的匣兵器纳兹（Nuts）与XANXUS的匣兵器贝斯塔（Bester）经常在一起晒太阳玩耍，天气好时两只匣兵器会共同在彭格列本部的后花园的草丛中追寻蝴蝶。作为百兽之王，贝斯塔的领地意识极其强烈，但贝斯塔却愿意大方地将自己在瓦利亚总部的窝分享给纳兹睡，瓦利亚其他守护者的匣兵器都从未有过如此的殊荣。纳兹闯祸后，贝斯塔还会替它向沢田纲吉求情。虽然方式粗暴到是用牙齿咬住并拉扯沢田纲吉的斗篷或西装裤脚发出并不像哀求反倒像威胁的低吼。这一行为使得十世的左右手狱寺隼人大为生气，一狮子一狮虎兽一起被狱寺隼人关进报告厅进行了长达两小时的口头教育和反思。</p><p>纳兹对贝斯塔也特别喜爱和欢迎。起初纳兹有些畏惧贝斯塔，但在习惯了贝斯塔用舔舐自己的脸庞用糊自己一脸口水以示友好的打招呼方式后，纳兹便也投桃报李地蹭蹭贝斯塔的前肢。从《彭格列匣兵器管理条例》可知，纳兹多次偷偷跑到瓦利亚总部找贝斯塔玩，并带去人事部为其新缝制的小斗篷和彭格列从意大利知名糕点师那里花大价钱定制的甜点。遗憾的是，为纳兹量身定做的斗篷尺寸对于贝斯塔那庞大的身躯来说实在还是太小了。而甜点是彭格列为了招待同盟家族的客人特意提前一个月预定准备的，于是事后两只匣兵器都受到了罚一个月零花钱的惩罚。为此，沢田纲吉不得不增加将纳兹放入匣子的时间。</p><p>2、各自匣兵器与对方的关系</p><p>沢田纲吉对于匣兵器的态度一直非常和善。据悉，彭格列发放的薪水中有一部分是沢田纲吉特批给匣兵器的专用补贴，新年时沢田纲吉还会给匣兵器们发红包。《彭格列匣兵器观察日志》中有一段这样的描述：“他（沢田纲吉）似乎有吸引小动物的特质，总是能得到各种匣兵器的青睐。面对贝斯塔那样的庞然大物，他也能游刃有余地应对。某日部下去首领办公室汇报工作，发现沢田纲吉以一种舒适惬意的姿态靠在贝斯塔的身上睡觉，而大空岚狮虎对此也颇习以为常，还以眼神示意部下不要打扰首领睡觉。”查《彭格列工作周报》可考，闲暇时间沢田纲吉会给贝斯塔阅读日本童话故事，贝斯塔居然也津津有味地仰着头认真听讲。有传言称在被XANXUS的所作所为气到时，十世也会略显小气地幼稚地对贝斯塔讲述当年指环争夺战时的场景。</p><p>身为外人口中的“暴君”，XANXUS危险而可怕，除却彭格列的守护者与瓦利亚的守护者，几乎没人敢靠近他。但纳兹却出乎意料地同XANXUS十分亲近。在去年加百罗涅家族周年庆祝的晚宴上，纳兹不幸与沢田纲吉走失，在发现XANXUS后便一直紧随在XANXUS脚边，仿佛十分信任XANXUS。这一行为非但并没有遭到XANXUS的驱赶，在纳兹强烈的眼神示意下，XANXUS甚至还纡尊降贵为纳兹递了一碗肉。《彭格列匣兵器观察日志》中提过纳兹曾经靠在XANXUS腿上睡觉，流出的口水弄脏了XANXUS的裤子，XANXUS却浑不在意。阅读文件应对工作之余，XANXUS喜欢将纳兹当作抱枕或抱或靠以作排遣。不过此举似乎遭到过当事匣兵器的反对。在前不久的彭格列代表大会上，沢田纲吉就匣兵器的管理问题委婉提出过建议，暗指XANXUS对纳兹的一些做法过于简单粗暴。然而XANXUS对此无动于衷，依旧随心所欲地“蹂躏”纳兹。在彭格列内部交流论坛中进行搜索，可以找到不止一帖对于XANXUS后续行为的吐槽，如“Boss不以为耻反以为荣，甚至开始揪纳兹的尾巴”、“我今天又看到Boss在薅纳兹的毛了，纳兹都快秃了”、“说起来这两位是在交换匣兵器玩吗，最近在总部好久没见过贝斯塔了”等等。</p><p> </p><p>三、体现的内在情感因素及对彭格列家族发展的影响</p><p>（一）情感因素</p><p>1、家族的使命感</p><p>沢田纲吉早期虽然不承认自己的十世身份，但对于涉及到彭格列家族与成员的事务向来十分上心。在成为彭格列的第十代首领后，沢田纲吉不遗余力地为彭格列献出了自己的全部心血。XANXUS于彭格列的感情则更甚。上文提及过的“彭格列是一体的”的言论，直接体现了他对家族身后的荣誉感与归属感。而作为彭格列家族的最高统领者，沢田纲吉确实如他所期许的那样将彭格列带成了“最强的”家族，沢田纲吉所拥有的家族情感或许会令XANXUS短期内进行让步。彭格列像纽带维持着他们之间的关系，这种关系凌驾于上下级关系、叔侄关系、曾经的竞争关系等等其他任何关系之上，是一种纯粹的家族成员关系。两人的暂时妥协很大程度上是家族使命感的驱使。</p><p>2、狮群的疏离感</p><p>作为首领，虽然可能表达和呈现的方式有所差异，但沢田纲吉和XANXUS同样具有野心和霸图。领导层的命令下达往往需要独立的决断与思考，虽然彭格列采取的不是独断专横的统治方式，沢田纲吉也时常听取其守护者的意见建议，但过于贴近的关系可能导致嫌隙的产生和矛盾的激发，干扰首领的定力与判断力。因此两位的恶劣关系某种程度上来讲可能是出于避嫌的考虑，也是一种心照不宣的自由与尊重。距离产生美，对于沢田纲吉和XANXUS来说，距离产生的是冷静与和平。</p><p>3、权力的暧昧性</p><p>彭格列家族的权势和声望不必赘述，在如此庞大诱人的权力面前，两位首领的关系必将被放置在无数双眼睛的审视下无限放大解读。然而，沢田纲吉与XANXUS都不是爱被规矩束缚的人，他们或许都在寻求一种解脱或遮掩，因而经常做出一些外人眼中难以理解的出格举动来体现他们对权力的斗争和反抗。从这个层面来说，他们的关系似乎已经超越了普通的死对头层面，到达了一种超脱的艺术境界。</p><p>（二）对彭格列家族发展的影响</p><p>1、负面效应</p><p>两位首领的关系牵扯到家族的和谐与团结，甚至可以到生死存亡的地步。最主要的消极影响就是彭格列的财务支出费用，一度到达了几近赤字的程度。而外界流传两位首领不和的言论也令彭格列家族的形象有所损害，间接导致了家族美誉度和忠诚度的下降。更有彭格列内部分裂势力利用二者之间的罅隙挑拨离间，意图从瓦利亚入手分解彭格列十世的力量，虽然最后的下场无一例外被XANXUS亲手解决。首领的关系已经严重影响到各自守护者的关系。虽然公开资料显示彭格列与瓦利亚普通情况下多数还是互不干涉，但从一些私密渠道可以得知私底下守护者间互相谩骂乃至打架动手的情况也多有发生，这一点从狱寺隼人的《瓦利亚人性泯灭的生成原因、伦理反思及规范引导》一文可见一斑。</p><p>2、正面意义</p><p>说起来感觉没有正面意义呢……就算两个人相亲相爱到床上了，该打架时还是要打，并不会减轻彭格列的财务负担。所以请两位不要打架……好像不太可能。那么请两位少打点架就行了，毕竟破坏力不是一个量级的。彭格列再家大业大也经不起你俩的折腾啊，让财务部省点心吧plz。不想写了先这样吧^^哈哈，完全头重脚轻的结构呢：）</p><p> </p><p>四、结语</p><p>通过以上对于彭格列十世与瓦利亚首领的关系的分析，可以看出两者之间的关系非常耐人寻味，并不只是单纯的一句“水火不容”可以一言以蔽之的。毕竟身为彭格列的核心成员，沢田纲吉与XANXUS的关系不可能只是一个平面的单薄关系，而是多角度、全方位的错综复杂的关系。如果仅从片面来分析二者的关系，那么无论结论多么相似、证据多么充分，也不过是一种狭隘的见解。首领关系作为家族关系探讨一个永恒的话题，无论是对家族关系的维系还是表里世界的和平，都具有深刻的研究价值。如果有朝一日两位首领可以真正地和平共处，那么想必这个世界会清净不少。当然，也无趣不少。</p><p>本次研究也存在一些不足之处，由于资料的局限性和关系的深刻性导致笔者难以对沢田纲吉与XANXUS的所有关系与情感进行具体的论述分析，因此难免会有对于两位的关系存在认识不足的地方。</p><p>编不下去了，但请听我真诚地说一句：27X是真的！</p><p> </p><p>五、参考文献</p><p>[1]Wendy Smith.西方黑手党发展史[M].米兰:蒙达多里出版社,2010.</p><p>[2]Mason Davis.西西里诡谲风云——彭格列的起源与发展[M].米兰:蒙达多里出版社,2016.</p><p>[3]WarMwater.彭格列与瓦利亚关系探究[J].黑手党周刊,2017(11):60-62.</p><p>[4]沃夏卞德.彭格列家族的权力体系构建[J].欧洲人,2018(6):25-26.</p><p>[5]ThedeNsityof.彭格列独立暗杀部队瓦利亚首领XANXUS性格形成因素分析[J].黑手党前沿,2015(7):41-42.</p><p>[6]Glotia Steuart.黑手党内战原因分析——以彭格列十代家族指环争夺战为例[J].黑手党风向指南,2014(8):15-16.</p><p>[7]BumAi.沢田纲吉，真正纯粹而包容的大空[J].黑手党时代人物,2017(2):3-5.</p><p>[8]YanyiNgle.新世代的到来——彭格列十世继承仪式[J].Daily Mafia,2010(18):7-11.</p><p>[9]斯贝尔比·斯库瓦罗.瓦利亚年度工作总结[J].Vongola Review,2020(14):29-31.</p><p>[10]Rich C.彭格列十一月财务报表[N].彭格列日报,2020-12-01(10).</p><p>[11]路斯利亚.扒一扒我们家难搞的Boss任性的一面[J].彭格列在线,2020(12):28.</p><p>[12]Tired Lamp.彭格列与密鲁菲奥雷大战所体现的家族荣誉感[J].Daily Mafia,2014(9):79-81.</p><p>[13]可乐尼洛.一生的礼物——婚礼全纪录[M].东京:东京大学出版社,2011.</p><p>[14]沢田家光.沢田回忆录[M].东京:并盛出版社,2018.</p><p>[15]黑手党内部论坛.救命！！！家里来了很不得了的人物！！！！！[EB/OL].http://www.mafiaforum.com/20120317654884.2012-03-17．</p><p>[16]黑手党内部论坛.学生越来越不听话了怎么办[EB/OL].http://www.mafiaforum．com / 20120317654891.2012-03-17．</p><p>[17]黑手党内部论坛.李涛彭格列年会上十世对Xanxus的态度[EB/OL].http://www.mafiaforum.com/20200122846357.2020-01-22．</p><p>[18]IntheHotpot.彭格列日报节选[N].黑手党日报,2020-02-01(10).</p><p>[19]Xavier Jones.彭格列匣兵器编年史（外传）[M].东京:风纪财团出版社,2017.</p><p>[20]NomoRee.彭格列匣兵器管理条例[N].彭格列日报,2019-09-09(5).</p><p>[21]YeshAdow.彭格列匣兵器观察日志[J].匣兵器天地,2018(7):32-35.</p><p>[22]山本武.彭格列工作周报[J].Vongola Review,2019(6):18．</p><p>[23]沢田纲吉.彭格列工作报告——2020年11月 5 日在第十二届彭格列代表大会第四次会议上[J].Vongola Review,2020(13):27．</p><p>[24]狱寺隼人.瓦利亚人性泯灭的生成原因、伦理反思及规范引导[J].彭格列在线,2018(3):55-58.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>